The Weapons Master
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: The Rangers are expecting a new weapons master. When he arrives, they find him not quite what they bargained for.
1. An Unusual Man

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** The Rangers are expecting a new weapons master. When he arrives, they find him not quite what they bargained for.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for her patient work on this, and to Silivren Tinu for the invaluable loan of Tuilinn. *hugs*

* * *

**Part I: An Unusual Man**

_A Settlement of the Dúnedain in Eriador_

"Why is he not here yet?" one of the boys demanded.

For what he was certain was at _least_ the fiftieth time that evening, Thandraug explained. "He is coming from very far away. He lives in one of the outlying villages. He may have been delayed on the road."

"But Lord Aragorn is here already!" another boy protested. "And _he_ said he would come at the end of next week to see how far we had progressed. If the new weapons master does not arrive today, we will not have time to learn anything to show him!"

"Lord Aragorn will understand better than any other that unexpected things may happen on a long journey."

"Have you ever met him, Master Thandraug?"

"Your new weapons master?" Thandraug asked. "No. My travelling days ended a very long time ago." He indicated his left leg. A hunting accident when he had been no more than twenty had left him with a bad limp, incapable of the speed and stealth necessary for the Rangers who patrolled the borders of Eriador. "I am told he is a valiant warrior and a fine swordsman. I expect you will enjoy his lessons."

"There!" one of the boys said suddenly, pointing. A lone rider was coming up the road, looking around as though uncertain where to go.

"Do you think that is the weapons master? He is a little slender to be a swordsman," Thandraug commented. "But perhaps he only seems so when he is riding. One of you had better go and show him the way here."

On the word, no fewer than half a dozen boys vaulted over the fence and ran down the road to the rider. Thandraug watched with amusement as they waylaid him. Without explaining anything or giving him the chance to speak, two of them seized his horse's bridle. At first the horse set its ears back, refusing to move, but a touch from its master calmed it and it allowed the boys to lead it in the direction of the training field.

Thandraug swung open the gate so that the horse could enter.

The rider dismounted as soon as he was through the gate. He reached up to soothe the horse. The presence of the boys seemed to be making it skittish, although Thandraug could not imagine why. Any horse bred in a Ranger settlement was accustomed to children. The boys, at a gesture from Thandraug, scattered, to make it easier for the newcomer to settle the animal.

Thandraug took the opportunity to study the new weapons master. He was indeed as slender as he had appeared, making the Dúnadan wonder how he could possibly stand up to the rigours of Ranger life. His bright golden hair was bound in warrior braids after the Elven fashion, which, with the sons of Elrond frequent visitors to the various settlements in Eriador, had been adopted by many of the younger Rangers. He carried a bow, a quiver and two hunting knives in a sheath on his back. He wore a light cloak with the hood halfway up, but other than that he had no protection against the cold, which was biting enough that even Lord Aragorn and the most hardened Rangers were wearing heavy coats.

Once the horse had settled down, the young man turned to Thandraug.

"I hope you will excuse the rough greeting," Thandraug said, holding out his hand. "You must be Suiadan."

"Oh. Well, then, I suppose I must be," the young man said, grasping Thandraug's hand with the unsure clasp of one doing it for the first time. Something about his speech struck Thandraug as odd, although he could not determine what it was. "I fear I do not know who you are."

"I am Thandraug. I am responsible for the other aspects of the boys' training."

"Oh," The young man repeated. There was a pause before he went on, again with that unusual intonation. "Do you know why I am here? I believe they forgot to tell me when I left."

Thandraug frowned. Halbarad had spoken highly of Suiadan's skill with all types of weapons and of his proven ability as a tactician and a battle strategist; that was why Thandraug had specifically asked for him. Surely Halbarad had not recommended an idiot?

"I was given to understand that you were coming to teach the young men how to fight," he said a little stiffly. "That was what Lord Aragorn told me, at any rate."

Suiadan beamed.

"And of course Lord Aragorn is never wrong, so that must be why I am here. Thank you so much."

Thandraug's doubts were growing stronger by the minute.

"Are you certain? You seem a little... young... to be a weapons master."

"That is a trick of the light," Suiadan explained blithely. "I am old enough to be twenty weapons masters. At least. How old does one have to be in order to be a weapons master?"

"There is not a specified age," Thandraug explained, feeling more and more as though he had wandered into some strange dream. "It is expected that you will have many years of battle experience. That is necessary in order to teach the young what they need to know."

"I think I can safely assure you that I do not lack battle experience. When do I begin?"

"As soon as you are able – tomorrow, perhaps? You will definitely need rest today. You have had a long journey. I will show you where you can eat and sleep."

"I ate on the way," Suiadan said calmly. "And I am not in the least tired. We can begin now."

Thandraug opened his mouth to protest, gave up the idea, and closed it again. "Very well," he said weakly. "If you are certain that you do not need rest, we will begin now. There are still several hours until dusk."

"What happens at dusk?"

Thandraug stared.

"Unless we have a night training session planned, we send the boys to their homes to dine and sleep. Is this not the way things are done in your village?"

Suiadan nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. I am so sorry. I forgot. The boys must sleep. I imagine I will have to, as well."

"That would be advisable," Thandraug managed to say. "Your days will be rigorous. Let me show you where you can stable your horse. Your quarters are near Lord Halbarad's, and so is the stable."

"Lord Halbarad uses that stable for his horse?"

"We all do. There is only one stable, but it is more than large enough for our needs. Even Lord Aragorn keeps his horse there."

"Oh." Suiadan seemed to consider this for a moment. "I think my horse would be happier outdoors. He does not like stables. They are too... too hot. And they smell of hay." With that extraordinary pronouncement, Suiadan turned to his horse and rubbed its muzzle. Thandraug noticed for the first time that the horse had no saddle. All Suiadan had with him was in a small pack he carried. "You can go where you like, Tuilinn, but stay close enough for me to call you. And _keep out of the way_."

Suiadan uttered the last few words with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, one Thandraug would have sworn the horse returned. With a shake of his head, he cantered away.

"I do not know if anybody told you," Thandraug said cautiously, eyeing the little pack, "but winters can get very cold here. You will have to wrap up well. Perhaps they are milder in your part of Eriador? I would be happy to lend you any warm clothing you need."

"I was warned of the cold," Suiadan said. "I have brought an extra cloak."

"An extra cloak," Thandraug repeated faintly. "I see. Do you have your sword in that as well?"

"I am expected to carry a sword?"

"We were told that it was your favoured weapon. I had hoped that you would help the boys..."

"In that case I shall, of course, teach the boys to use the sword. My father insists that I am an appalling swordsman, but you must not take his word for it. I doubt he would say so to you, anyway. He is always wary in the presence of strangers."

"But," Thandraug said, ignoring most of Suiadan's words, "where is your sword?"

"Ah, yes, my sword. I... I lost my sword on the journey. Men lose things." Suiadan nodded, as though confirming something to himself. "I only lost my sword. I have known men to lose larger things than swords."

* * *

"... And then he said he would use his hunting knives to spar with the boys. His _hunting knives_."

The group of men around the small fire chuckled, and one of them said, "If he is that strange, why do you not tell Lord Aragorn or Lord Halbarad? They can send for somebody else."

"Because he _is_ a skilled warrior," Thandraug admitted. "I saw that much today. What can I complain to Lord Aragorn about? That he only wears a light cloak while the rest of us are in eight layers of clothing? That he ate an alarmingly little amount of dinner before declaring himself full?" He took a swig from his mug of ale. "Lord Aragorn will consider those frivolous complaints. _I_ will be the one in trouble."

"Perhaps he has taken an injury to the head," another man suggested. "That can make people behave oddly. There have been reports of landslides to the east. He may have been caught in one on his journey."

"That is possible," Thandraug said thoughtfully. "I must ask him if he is injured."

* * *

Suiadan, sitting in his quarters, was writing a letter by lamplight.

_... You were right. They are strange in this part of Eriador. They have been spending the past two hours sitting by their campfires – I am surprised they have not roasted themselves by now – drinking their ale. __Voluntarily__ drinking that ale._

_I have not yet met Lord Aragorn, which is all to the good. I do not know how long I will be able to keep this up. I was told he was expecting me..._

* * *

"Some consider the sword an unwieldy weapon," Suiadan said, standing before the boys and Thandraug in the grey pre-dawn light, twirling one of his knives idly in his left hand. "_Some_ consider that only fools, Men and Noldor use the sword."

"Is that not a saying common among the archers of Mirkwood, Master Suiadan?" one of the boys asked.

To Thandraug's surprise, the briefest of frowns flickered across Suiadan's face. It was the first time he had seen the young Ranger displeased. But the expression was gone so quickly he thought he must have imagined it.

"Yes," Suiadan said, his voice just as light as it had been earlier. "That is a saying common among the archers of... Mirkwood. Of course, this does not prevent their weapons masters from insisting that they learn the sword... That, however, is neither here nor there, since I have been told that I must teach you both the sword and the bow. Thandraug tells me that we need more light for archery practice, so we will begin with the sword. Would somebody like to spar with me?"

The oldest of the boys stepped forward.

"Are you sure you would not like to use my sword?" Thandraug asked. The boy was not quite as tall as Suiadan, but he was considerably broader. Thandraug did not want to see the young weapons master lose to brute force, as was certain to happen if he faced the boy armed with no more than a pair of hunting knives.

"That will not be necessary," Suiadan said, smiling. He picked up the other knife. "I am not as inept with the blades as my father believes." He turned his smile on the student, who looked suddenly nervous. "Come."

* * *

Thandraug had to admit that he was impressed. Suiadan's technique was unconventional, but effective. He moved almost too quickly for Thandraug to follow. None of the boys managed to get past his defences. Thandraug's lack of battle experience made it impossible for him to guess where Suiadan had trained, but he had evidently had a good teacher.

The sun was high in the sky when Thandraug, realizing that Suiadan was not going to tire, called a halt to the exercises and sent the boys to an early lunch, which would be followed by a couple of hours of indoor lessons before they returned for archery practice in the afternoon.

"We can eat now, as well," he told Suiadan as the boys ran off. "You will be welcome in my house – my wife would be happy to meet you."

"It would be my honour to meet your lady," Suiadan replied, inclining his head formally. "Perhaps I should return to my quarters to refresh myself first? I would not present myself to her in this uncouth state."

Thandraug looked at the young man, who had not even broken a sweat with all the morning's exertion. Every hair was still in place, held off his face by a broad leather band around his head and over his ears. His tunic was not crumpled, and his leggings and shoes had only a very light coating of dust from the ground.

"I would not describe your appearance as uncouth," he said finally. "I do not believe Vanyë will mind."

After a brief pause, during which he seemed to be struggling with himself, Suiadan nodded.

"If you think it best. I did not mean to offend. I must confess that many of your customs are still alien to me."

"Our customs? Surely your own are little different."

Suiadan flushed suddenly.

"Of course. Dúnedain have similar customs everywhere. It is just... geography. The weather. The weather causes differences. I have heard that it can get very hot in Harad."

"Your customs are influenced by the weather in Harad?"

The colour in the young Ranger's cheeks deepened to scarlet.

"No, I only meant that the Haradrim have different customs. They do not have Rangers in Harad, but if they did, their customs would be different. But they would still be Rangers. Haradrim Rangers, of course."

Thandraug decided, as he had decided countless times over the past day and a half, to pretend he had not heard that speech.

"If you wish, you may rest after lunch. You will want to be fresh to give the boys their archery lesson."

"I am not tired in the least. If I can be of service in some way..."

"If you desire," Thandraug said, resigned, "I can take you to Lord Aragorn. He always takes an interest in the training of the children. I am certain he would like to meet you. He might even have some suggestions for you."

"I would not like to disturb Lord Aragorn," Suiadan murmured. "I am certain he has much to do. Perhaps I will explore the forest."

Thandraug did not bother to offer the young man a guide. He had a strong feeling that such an offer would be rejected at once, and some plausible but highly irregular reason given. Not for the first time that day, he wished he knew why Lord Halbarad had spoken so highly of Suiadan. Lord Halbarad was not known to favour lunatics.

By this time they had reached the residential area of the settlement. Thandraug could see two figures standing outside his house, although they were still too far away for him to make out their faces. One, he supposed, must be his wife; he had no idea who the other might be.

He pointed the house out to Suiadan. For some reason, the sight of it seemed to make the other man nervous.

"It might be too much of an imposition on your lady," he said, sidling behind Thandraug. "I would not want to put her to any undue trouble. I am not very hungry in any case. Perhaps I should just retire to my quarters and... and... rest."

Since this was the first time the young Ranger was showing an inclination for repose, Thandraug was more than a little surprised. He was also slightly suspicious. In these dark days one could never be certain who might be a thief or a murderer or something even more unsavoury. It seemed absurd to associate treachery and dark deeds with the buoyant, incorrigibly enthusiastic young man beside him, but the fact remained that Suiadan was behaving strangely.

"My wife would be deeply disappointed if you did not come," he said gravely. "She considers it an honour to welcome guests to our home."

Suiadan responded without a moment's hesitation, making Thandraug feel ashamed of his suspicions.

"I should not dream of depriving your lady of any honour that is her due. I must once again ask your pardon if I gave offence, and assure you that none was meant."

He looked so woebegone at the thought that Thandraug hastened to say, "I am not offended at all, my friend. Shall we go? Vanyë will not soon forgive me if I keep you standing here instead of asking you inside." He led the way towards his house. When they drew close enough for him to be able to identify the person standing with his wife, he gave a startled exclamation. "That is Lord Halbarad! I do not know what he could want. I hope nothing has happened to my sons."

He quickened his step as much as his limp would allow.

Halbarad saw them coming and stepped forward to greet them.

"No, no, do not worry," he said at once, seeing Thandraug's anxious face. "Your children have suffered no injury. Forgive me. I did not wish to alarm you. I only wanted to speak to Suiadan, and I expected that you would bring him – _you_!"

Thandraug jumped. The last word had been uttered with a strange mixture of shock and bewilderment. Halbarad was openly staring at Suiadan, although he only looked surprised, not unwelcoming.

"You... Suiadan?"

"Yes, my lord," Suiadan said. He sounded even more nervous than he had done earlier. "I... I was told to give the children basic weapons training, my lord."

"Oh." There was a pause. "You have changed a great deal since I saw you last." Suiadan flushed, but he did not reply. "Well... I am pleased to see you again, Master Suiadan. The children are fortunate to be able to learn from you. I will not take up too much of your time. I only wished to enquire whether you found the arrangements for your stay satisfactory."

"They are more than adequate, my lord. I slept in the greatest comfort last night." Thandraug thought he sounded far more grateful than a comfortable bedroom warranted.

For some reason, Halbarad's eyes flickered to a group of ash and beech trees behind the warriors' quarters before he replied, "I do not doubt it. Do not hesitate to let me know if there is something you need. Lord Aragorn, as you are no doubt aware, would be most seriously displeased if he found that you had wanted for anything during your stay."

"I will, my lord, I thank you."

"Then I will bid you farewell for the moment, Suiadan, Thandraug." Halbarad turned to the woman waiting in the doorway. "It was a pleasure to speak to you, Lady Vanyë." He walked a few steps in the direction of his own home, turned, and added, "I believe Lord Aragorn will be busy for the next few days. You may not be able to see him until the end of next week."

"Of course, my lord," Suiadan said. "I understand."

"I am going to see him now – I have a message to give him. He was expecting a visit from an old friend, but the friend appears to have been delayed on the road. Did you chance to see anything on your way here that might explain the delay?"

"The road appeared clear, my lord. Perhaps there were urgent affairs in his home?"

"Perhaps," Halbarad agreed. "I do hope he will arrive soon... I will leave you to your lunch now. Suiadan, once again, let me know at once if you are in any difficulty for any reason."

Suiadan inclined his head formally.

* * *

*offers Tuilinn apples and promises him more screen time in the next two chapters*

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Mysterious Events in the Night

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN:** I wasn't planning to post this before Chapter 26 of "Falling Shadow", but this was done, and that's been a troublesome chapter that I've not had time to iron out. Hopefully that should be up soon, too!

Thanks to CAH, Eressie, Aearwen22, ShaolinQueen, RadioactiveSquirrel, sokkergurl, grimsgray, FlashingLight, Silivren Tinu, darkdranzer, DipDab500, AtlantisGirl12, AiedailWing, ilysia, awaylaughingonafastcamel and Strangely Tawny for reviewing. *hugs*

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for her patient work on this, and to Silivren Tinu for giving me permission to bribe Tuilinn with treats. ;-)

* * *

**Part II: Mysterious Events in the Night**

"Well?" Thandraug asked.

"Well what?"

"What do you think of him?"

Vanyë stopped in the act of brushing out her hair, her eyes meeting her husband's in the mirror.

"I think he seems quick and engaging. I cannot imagine why you dislike him. I have heard that the boys are in awe of his skill."

"I do not dislike him," Thandraug protested. "And the boys _are_ in awe of his skill. So am I, for that matter. I thought he was a remarkably deft swordsman – he reacts faster than I have seen anybody else react, except perhaps the sons of Elrond. That alone would have been enough to mark him as a warrior, but he is an archer as well."

Vanyë smiled.

"A good archer?"

"I do not know if 'good' is _quite_ the word I would use." He limped over to where Vanyë sat and leaned on the edge of the dresser. "I saw him empty an entire quiver into a target that was at the other end of the practice range – all perfect shots. And so fast I could not count the shots as he made them. He barely even bothered to aim."

His wife shrugged.

"I have heard you say the same of Lord Aragorn."

"He is a better archer than Lord Aragorn," Thandraug said firmly. "Better even than the sons of Elrond – but that is not what concerns me, Vanyë. I have heard of Suiadan from Lord Halbarad, and from those of his village who have passed through here. He is well-regarded as a swordsman – a _swordsman_. This man – I do not deny that he is able with his knives, and he is probably an excellent swordsman, but he is first and foremost an archer. I can see it."

"A man's tastes may change."

"No so utterly and so soon."

"What are you saying?" Vanyë asked slowly. "That he is not Suiadan? But then... who is he? You do not think he can have been sent by one of Lord Aragorn's enemies?"

Thandraug shook his head.

"No – after all, Halbarad said nothing to him, but he must surely know that he is not Suiadan. I am willing to trust his judgement for now. Whoever the young man is, I do not believe he means us any harm. In a few days, or a week, if I am not satisfied, I will speak to Lord Aragorn."

* * *

_... And they call me "Master Suiadan". Can you believe it?_

_I have still not seen Lord Aragorn, although I met Halbarad today. He looks remarkably well. I did not have the opportunity to give him your message, but I will do it before I leave._

_The men are outdoors singing, all of them – and they sing so abominably! I am sure they mean well, but still... Perhaps you could bring Lindir here and persuade him to give them lessons? It can only be an improvement._

_I have to go now... The Men are suspicious of me for sitting here writing letters instead of carousing or even going for a walk. More importantly, I must visit Tuilinn tonight. I have neglected him ever since I came here. If I keep it up he is quite likely to ignore my instructions and graze where people can see him. That would give me away more readily than anything else. Thank the Valar Dúnedain speak Sindarin!_

_I hope Lord Elrond was not too displeased. I do not think he would have been._

_Legolas_

* * *

"Business in Mirkwood? What business could he have had in Mirkwood?"

Halbarad grinned.

"I would not know, my lord, but considering that his father is King there, I presume that he has his duties."

"How do you know this?"

"Prince Legolas wrote to me, my lord. He did not write to you because he did not want you to think he was in some sort of trouble and go haring off to his rescue, to the neglect of your duties here." Halbarad paused. "He trusted me to break the news to you without arousing any alarm. He said he would still come here, but that he would be slightly delayed."

"Did he say anything about the length of the delay?"

"No, my lord."

"And Legolas told you all this in a letter, did he?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Written from Mirkwood?"

"Yes, my lord," Halbarad repeated, although something in his chieftain's tone was making him uneasy. "Incidentally, my lord, my wife has long been importuning me to invite you to dinner. Since you spend so little time here –"

"Do not change the subject!" Aragorn said, eyes glinting, as he turned and extracted something from the pile of documents on his desk. "Since you are so certain Legolas wrote to you from Mirkwood, Halbarad, perhaps you will be able to explain _this_."

A letter was thrust into his hands. Halbarad recognized the yellowish-green sealing-wax used in the Woodland Realm and feared, for one terrible moment, that it was from Thranduil. Then he saw the seal itself: Aragorn had broken it, but it was still recognizable as a single arrow, the symbol used by most of Mirkwood's archers.

He unfolded it quickly and read.

_Estel_

_Legolas left here this morning, but since he plans to tarry a few days in Imladris, I expect that this will reach you before he does. He is in perfectly good health – for now – and I know that Elrond will be able to manage him for a few days._

_Whether you will be able to contain him is, of course, a different question. I know you have never..._

Halbarad did not bother to read the rest of the letter. He looked at the signature at the bottom. It was a name he had heard: one of Legolas' closest friends, and second-in-command of the archers. He had had no idea that Aragorn maintained a correspondence with Legolas' friends, but somehow he was not surprised.

"Well?" Aragorn asked.

"Perhaps he left and was then forced to venture back?" Halbarad hazarded, wishing that sweat was not breaking out on his brow. "Saeldur might have sent the letter unknowing, and –"

"Do not be ridiculous!" Aragorn barked. "You know perfectly well what has happened."

"I... I do?"

"Legolas has gone and got himself in some kind of trouble, perhaps captured by Orcs in the Misty Mountains. No... No, it cannot be Orcs. Orcs would never have the intelligence to force him to write to you to try to allay our suspicions. Perhaps it is an enemy of King Thranduil's... Or someone who simply wants to extract something from him. If they have taken Legolas, they will be able to get _anything_ out of him."

"I am sure he is fine," Halbarad got out in a strangled whisper. "Saeldur says in the letter that Legolas means to visit Imladris first – perhaps if you wrote to the sons of Elrond..."

Aragorn frowned, considering. At last he nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is best. It is possible that he reached Imladris in safety and then he and my brothers did something foolish that they do not want me to know about. I will write to them. If he _is _truly in danger, I can go and help them get him out of it."

Halbarad hastened to agree. As soon as he decently could, he fled the room to look for Legolas.

* * *

Legolas made his way through the trees so stealthily that the Rangers on guard around the village had no inkling of his passage. There was no moon, but enough light from the stars to guide him to where, he had been assured, Tuilinn was to be found.

He was not surprised to see that the horse was awake.

Hoping that the apples with which he had stuffed his pack would be acceptable enough as a peace-offering to preserve his toes, he dropped from the trees. He landed so lightly that no mortal could possibly have heard it, but Tuilinn raised his head the second Legolas' feet touched the earth. The next instant, the young Elf was very nearly knocked down.

"Peace, my friend," he soothed desperately, holding out the first of the apples, and snatching his hand away just in time to keep his fingers from being bitten. "I am sorry I have been so remiss."

A snort told him precisely what Tuilinn thought of his apology.

"I have more," Legolas offered, pulling another apple from his pack. "I thought you might be hungry. I do not know how the grazing is here... Although there _are_ some wild apple trees that might help you if you ask politely." At the severe look that remark earned him, he sighed. "I am sorry. Do you want to go for a ride?"

For a moment he thought Tuilinn was going to refuse; then, with a flick of his tail, the horse turned around so that Legolas could mount.

The Elf-prince leapt up. The nights were, as Thandraug had predicted, growing cold, but the cloak Legolas wore was more than enough protection. Without a moment's hesitation, he pointed in the direction of the open plain, away from the road, the settlement, and anywhere else they might be seen, and gave the stallion his head.

The ride was necessarily brief, but exhilarating. Through cajoling, persuasion, and outright bribery, Legolas managed to placate Tuilinn enough to get himself a friendly nuzzle when they returned and he dismounted, and no attempt to bite him as he handed over the last of the apples.

Returning to his quarters, he was startled by a sudden voice.

"_Here_ you are."

Legolas jumped and turned.

"_Halbarad!_" As soon as he had recovered from the shock of the Ranger's sudden appearance, and his relief that it was not Aragorn, he cast the man a reproachful glance. "You should know better than to frighten a tired Elf like that. I have had a difficult day."

Halbarad grunted in disbelief.

"If you have had trouble today, Legolas, it is your own fault. You _would_ pretend to be a Ranger. If you had only presented yourself to the Chieftain like every other guest does, and said you wanted to teach archery, every Dúnadan in the settlement would have lined up for lessons from the fabled Prince of the Woodland Realm. And that reminds me... I must find out what happened to Suiadan. I expect there is nothing seriously wrong, or we would have heard. Still, I am surprised he did not write." He frowned suspiciously. "I suppose _he_ is not somewhere pretending to be you?"

"Certainly not... And you need not blame me. When I came here I was accosted by a man who told me that I must be Suiadan. What do I know of your strange customs? I assumed that since I had been greeted as such, it was necessary –"

"Do not even try," Halbarad said, sounding amused. "I know you too well to believe a word. In any case, I did not come here to upbraid you for folly. Aragorn has had a letter from Saeldur confirming your departure from the Woodland Realm. He is now writing to the sons of Elrond to ask if they know who has kidnapped you and what inducement was used to persuade you to write to me claiming to have been delayed."

"So long as _that_ is all." Legolas let out a relieved breath. "I think we may safely trust to Elrohir's inventiveness. He will think of something."

* * *

"You saw _what_?"

"A rider, my lord. I saw him approaching the settlement across the plain to the north... But as soon as he entered the cover of the trees I lost sight of him. It was a dark night."

"You are certain that you saw someone?"

"Yes, Lord Aragorn. I do not know who he was. I was too far to recognize either him or his horse – it was a tall horse, though, seventeen hands at least. I have enquired among the men, though, and none of them admitted a guest to his home last night."

Aragorn would have let the matter pass – no intruder could conceal himself in the settlement undetected, and it was no crime to ride across the plain, although it was unwise in these dark days. But coming so close on the heels of Legolas' mysterious non-appearance, he decided that the matter merited further investigation.

"When was this?"

"Near the end of my watch, my lord."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, after a moment's hesitation. "I will look into it. You may return to your duties now. Will you send one of the boys to find Halbarad? I would like to see him."

Halbarad arrived a few minutes later. He looked slightly worried. Aragorn surmised that he had already been told of the intruder.

"We will have to search the area," he said, without preamble. "Tell the men to be careful, though. Our nocturnal visitor seems to have been stealthy. If he has left any tracks or clues to his whereabouts or identity, they will be meagre enough to be obliterated by a careless step."

Halbarad inclined his head.

"Yes, my lord. My lord, if I may make a suggestion... Shall I apprise the new weapons master of the situation? He is a skilled warrior himself, and he can take some of the older boys to help, as well as the men. It will be good training for them, so close to our home and with little possibility of serious danger."

Aragorn considered. It seemed a rash step, but he had great faith in Halbarad's experience.

"All right," he said at last. "Do that. But I want you to supervise the search yourself."

Halbarad tried not to let his relief show.

* * *

"Leave it to me," Legolas said, his gleeful grin making Halbarad more apprehensive than anything else could have done. "I know precisely what to do."

"What?"

The Elf-prince's grin broadened.

"When I was a novice warrior, and before Eryn Galen became so dangerous, we used to play a game – well, it was part of our training really; but, to us, it was a game. We called it _Esgalorne_. I do not know if you have heard of it –"

"I have," Halbarad said firmly. "And you will do nothing of the kind. You used to form groups, if I am not mistaken, leading each other through the forest, laying false trails and setting traps. I have been told that the trees, thinking it was wonderful fun, used to join in with enthusiasm, misdirecting both students and teachers as well as they could. Elladan has told me that – I think he described it as 'Legolas' forsaken Sindarin game' – used to cause unimaginable chaos, and lead to broken limbs, even when the participants were all Elves. We are not even going to _try_."

"Elladan exaggerates. There is no danger. I will warn the trees to be careful. In any case, they do not have as much experience of it as the trees at home do –"

"I would not presume to tell the legendary warrior-prince of Eryn Galen what he may or may not do –"

"Oh, very well!" Legolas snapped. "It was only a suggestion. You need not be insulting about it."

Halbarad smiled, half-regretfully, and wondered if he could wangle an invitation to the Woodland Realm as an impartial observer.

"On the other hand," he said lightly, "you may feel as free as you please to spot trails that lead to... shall we say... unusual places? If, for instance, you say that in your opinion our night-time visitor was a Halfling who lost his way, I shall have no option but to accept your judgement."

"You are afraid of Aragorn!" Legolas said, looking astonished.

"Let us say that I would prefer not to invite his displeasure. What an Elf may do with impunity, a Man must frequently not even try."

* * *

Legolas was once more wearing his cloak and hood, ostensibly in deference to the light wind that had begun to blow. Fortunately the snow had not yet started, and, while the ground was damp, the boys were too inexperienced to note that his shoes left almost no mark on the soil.

"Master Suiadan," the oldest said, "do you truly believe that there was an intruder?"

"I doubt it."

"But Lord Aragorn believes that there has been."

"Lord Aragorn is wise to be cautious," Legolas said, smiling. "He is Chieftain of the Rangers, and chieftains do not have the luxuries of ordinary men. They are responsible for the safety of those under them, and so they must be especially careful."

"How will we know if we see his tracks?" another piped up.

"We have spotted no tracks at all yet. If we do, we can worry about identifying them. Men nearly always leave clues to themselves when they pass."

"Master Suiadan, Lord Halbarad said you know the Elves of Mirkwood."

"I have met them."

"Is it true that Mirkwood was not always so dark and shadowed a place?"

Legolas' breath caught in his throat, but he managed to reply.

"So I have heard. Elves who remember Mirkwood from the days when it was still Greenwood the Great say that it was one of the most beautiful forests in Middle-earth. There are, even now, parts of it that the Shadow has not reached, but they are few."

"Master Suiadan, look!"

One of the boys was pointing excitedly at flattened grass near the trees ahead of them. Legolas could tell that it had been left by some sleeping animal, but he was very relieved for the interruption. Smiling, he encouraged the youths to examine it more closely. While they gathered around the spot, Legolas took advantage of their inattention to sidle over to one of the trees.

_Where is Tuilinn?_

_Safely out of the way. He did not need the warning._

_Good – tell him to stay out of the way. I will see him again tonight, if I can. But I am not certain... I think Thandraug begins to suspect something, and it is best to take no risks._

_Yes, but –_

Whatever the tree was going to say, it cut itself off when there was a shrill whistle. One of the boys, leaping upright, cried, "Master Suiadan, that is the signal. They have found something!"

Giving vent to a few choice and entirely un-princely words, Legolas ushered his charges in the direction of the sound.

* * *

TBC

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Deception Cannot End

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine.

**AN:** I can't believe I have to say this now, but... This is going to be the last chapter of this fic. *hides in anticipation of what people will do when they see where I've ended it* I'm so sorry – but that seemed like the perfect place to end it when I was writing.

But I won't say any more about that. ;-)

Thanks to CAH, RadioactiveSquirrel, Silivren Tinu, darkdranzer, sokkergurl, OrcMaster, Strangely Tawny, AtlantisGirl12, KyMahalei, AiedailWing, ilysia, Blackgenius and Taranis for reviewing the last chapter.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for her work on this, and to Silivren Tinu for letting me borrow Tuilinn. (I couldn't have moved the story along without him.)

* * *

**Part III: Deception Cannot End**

Thandraug had been first on the spot in answer to the whistle.

Four men stood around a clearing, effectively marking the area and keeping the others away from it in order to preserve the tracks. When Thandraug arrived, he saw the reason for the signal at once: in the soft earth in the centre of the clearing were distinct hoof-prints. They were visible for a few feet; where the grass became thicker the horse's path could still be seen from flattened blades and broken leaves. Nearer the edge of the clearing was a broad swath of disturbed grass where, clearly, the horse had rolled.

"Do you _see_?" one of the men asked eagerly.

"There has been a horse."

"It is more than just that. Erthor said he saw a rider – he was certain of it. And see, here..." He pointed at the prints in the soil. "The depth of the tracks, and its gait... It was definitely carrying a rider at that point. And here it walked." He followed the trail with his pointing finger. "There it rolled on the ground, probably playfully. But never with a rider on its back, nor with a saddle, either. Possibly the man was riding bareback, but he must have dismounted."

"Yes..."

"_Where are his footprints?_"

Thandraug heard a muffled oath in Quenya. It startled him, because he had heard it only once before, from Lord Aragorn's foster-brother Elladan on seeing a particularly grievously wounded Ranger. He looked up – just in time to see Suiadan, who had evidently arrived while the other man was speaking, flush and duck his head.

Halbarad, who had also come, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "The fool."

"What should we do, my lord?" Thandraug asked.

"Perhaps he swung himself up into the trees?" Halbarad suggested. "It is likely enough, with a tall horse, as this clearly was."

"The branches are far too high, Lord Halbarad!" the man protested. "Look!" Then, looking up, he swore.

Thandraug followed the direction of his gaze, and was hard-put not to echo the curse. He would have sworn, a few moments ago, that there _was_ no way any of the trees around them could be climbed without the aid of a stout ladder. Now, though, strong branches of oak and beech hung low as though laden by invisible and very heavy snow, no more than twelve feet from the ground – easily within reach for an agile man on a tall horse.

"I am going mad," he muttered. "They were not like that before."

He looked at Suiadan again. The young Ranger had pulled his cloak closer around him, but what Thandraug could see of his face was scarlet.

"He has a horse," Thandraug whispered suddenly, remembrance and realization striking him at the same time. "And nobody has seen it since he arrived!" Halbarad shot him a sharp glance, and he fell silent. But, remembering the conversation he had witnessed between Lord Aragorn's trusted advisor and the strange weapons master, he began to wonder if all was well among the Dúnedain.

* * *

"Lord Aragorn, it was Suiadan! It _must_ have been!"

"Master Thandraug is mistaken. I assure you that Suiadan could not possibly mean any harm to the settlement or to any who live here. I can understand that, in his concern for his charges, he is naturally suspicious of any stranger who has close interaction with them –"

"You do me an injustice, Lord Halbarad," Thandraug said angrily. "I have treated Suiadan with respect and courtesy all this time, relying on his reputation and your own favourable opinion of him. I do not mean to impugn your judgement when I say that he is odd. I may not have travelled, Lord Aragorn, but I have met plenty of men who have. None of them is as strange as Suiadan. Lord Halbarad is blinded by his determination to deal fairly with a young man alone among relative strangers. The feeling does him credit, but –"

"Stop," Aragorn begged. "Both of you."

Silence fell. Aragorn glanced from one of them to the other, noting that while Thandraug appeared slightly angry, or perhaps worried, Halbarad seemed only mildly amused.

"Master Thandraug," the harried Chieftain went on, casting an imploring glance at Halbarad to stay silent, "tell me, if you will, what exactly you found and what it is that makes you believe Suiadan was riding last night... And, since riding at night is no crime, you will have to tell me why you think he is being dishonest with us."

"Gladly, Lord Aragorn," Thandraug replied. "We found a horse's prints – it seems to have been a tall horse, in keeping with what the lookouts said. There were signs that its rider must surely have dismounted, but, although the horse's tracks were clear for all to see, not so much as a bent blade of grass market the rider's footsteps."

Aragorn's mind flew at once to chasing his foster-brothers around Imladris as a child, to the frustration he felt when he realized that they could walk on snow without leaving more than the faintest footprints in it. For one wild moment he was certain Elladan or Elrohir had come in disguise to play a prank on him. Then he dismissed the idea: most of the Rangers knew the sons of Elrond, and any attempt at impersonation would have been penetrated at once.

"Why do you believe Suiadan knows something of it?"

"I saw his face, my lord," Thandraug said simply. "He is concealing something. I do not know what, but I do not want him around the boys until I have a satisfactory explanation."

"I do not know anything about what he has told you, Master Thandraug," Halbarad put in. "But I am willing to swear that he has been perfectly honest with me. As you are aware, Lord Aragorn, I am acquainted with Suiadan. Master Thandraug's fears are understandable, but ill-founded. This boy is no threat."

"He made the trees move!"

"That is absurd."

"I saw it, my lord. And that is not the only lie he has told – he calls himself a swordsman!"

"You cannot deny his skill," Halbarad protested. "I saw it myself, yesterday."

"I grant that he has a fair hand with a blade," Thandraug admitted grudgingly. "But he does not particularly like swords. That much is evident. And did you see his skill with the bow? I have seen nothing like it before. He is an archer if ever I saw one."

Halbarad schooled his expression a moment too late.

Aragorn's eyes were agleam.

"One last thing, Master Thandraug," he said, his voice carefully level. "How did he arrive?"

"He rode, Lord Aragorn. I have not seen his horse since I saw him ride it up the road, but it is the right height. Tuilinn, he called it."

Fifteen minutes later, the Captain of the Guard had joined them. He was looking from Halbarad to Thandraug apprehensively, not wanting to be drawn to take sides in an argument.

"Suiadan," Aragorn said, with a grin that would have frightened anybody except, perhaps, the subject of their conversation. "Or... The man who calls himself Suiadan." There was particular emphasis on the word 'man'. "He is an impostor – no, wait!" The Captain had made to leave the room at once. "He is a dangerous warrior, and an experienced woodsman. You will not be able to take him against his will if once he gets to the trees. Set your best men to keep a watch on him. If he attempts to leave, they are to bring him before me." He paused. "And above all, remember that Suiadan must _not_ get hurt. The consequences of that might be... severe... if his family hears of it."

The Captain bowed and left, followed by Thandraug.

Alone with Halbarad, Aragorn asked, "And whose side are you on?"

"The Elf's, obviously."

"You will not warn him."

Halbarad grinned.

"Of course not. I want to watch the fun."

* * *

_... And __now__ there seem to be two of Lord Aragorn's Dúnedain following me everywhere. These Men are as persistent as leeches!_

_This afternoon I was taking the boys through the forest for a lesson in tracking. Every step of the way my 'guards' were following us, attempting to conceal themselves in the trees. And they were stealthy, for Men. The boys never knew they were there. The trees spent what I imagine was a wonderfully mirthful two hours sending them on false trails._

_I cannot imagine what Aragorn means by it. If he has guessed who I am, then he knows that there is no point setting men to trail me through the woods. Perhaps growing up with the two of you robbed him of whatever common sense he might otherwise have possessed..._

* * *

Legolas slipped outside again. The Men were still awake, some sitting by firesides telling stories, others strolling with their wives or children. The moon was the merest sliver in the sky, but the night was particularly clear and it seemed as though every star was shining as brightly as Eärendil.

Beneath the eaves of a nearby house, the shadows moved.

Legolas smiled.

He hurried away from the settlement towards the surrounding trees. He could hear footsteps behind him. The Men _were_ stealthy. He had to grant them that; he would certainly commend them to Aragorn when he got the chance.

As he neared the trees, he heard the footsteps behind him quicken. It appeared that Aragorn had warned them that they would not be able to catch him in the trees.

Legolas' grin widened. With a sudden burst of speed that no Man could possibly match, he gained the cover of the forest. One of the trees bent its boughs invitingly. He leapt into them without breaking stride. A moment later, his pursuers panted into the forest. The Elf pressed himself against the tree, letting the gently rustling leaves close over him and hide him from sight.

The men stood below, breathing heavily, staring around them, not even suspecting that their quarry was only a few feet away.

With the stealth of an experienced Elven-warrior, Legolas hoisted himself onto a higher branch. He paused a moment to make sure he had not been detected, then he scurried along the branch, which barely bowed under his weight, to that of another tree. In just a few minutes he was several yards away, his hood pulled up to hide any telltale glint of blond hair, watching as the men scoured the ground for footprints.

"Thandraug was right," one of them grunted. "He leaves no marks."

"He is a creature of flesh, just as you are. We will find him and then we will carry out Lord Aragorn's orders."

About to slip away and find Tuilinn, Legolas stopped. He could not imagine what 'Lord Aragorn's orders' could be, beyond having him taken back to the settlement... But perhaps Aragorn had told the men some way to catch him. He had no idea what it could be. Aragorn's successes in tracking games in Imladris and Eryn Galen had been infrequent at best.

He wondered what Aragorn would do if he were captured and brought before the Chieftain as an impostor.

With an inaudible groan, Legolas realized that Aragorn would have known only too well that his own curiosity would lead him to let the Men see him, and not to make a serious attempt to escape if they tried to take him prisoner.

Making as much noise as he could, the Elf-prince dropped to the ground.

The Rangers whirled at the noise. They reacted faster than any other Men would have done; all the same, Legolas, if he had wanted, would have had ample time to be in another tree twenty feet away by the time they reached him. Instead, he backed up against the hard trunk, drawing his knives.

If he was going to let them catch him, he might as well make them sweat for it.

* * *

Thandraug stared down in mute horror at the letter before him.

It was from a Ranger settlement many leagues away, from a man called Suiadan, explaining that he had broken his arm and would therefore be delayed by a month.

He dropped the missive and hurried outdoors. The first place he went was Suiadan's – the impostor's – quarters. They were empty. What was worse, there were no footprints near any of the entrances, or even any of the windows, except a lopsided, two-day-old pair that he recognized as his own.

He groaned. _How_ many opportunities had he had for noting the impostor's steps? Yet he had never thought to check... Even after what they found in the woods, he had only assumed that the man had somehow managed to get into a tree. That would have been a remarkable feat of agility, no doubt, but to walk without leaving a single mark on the soft, loamy soil was terrifying. It made him wonder if the impostor had dealings with the Shadow, if this was perhaps some strange ability given to servants of the Enemy to mask their presence.

At this very moment the false Suiadan might be leading Orcs to them – or Nazgûl – perhaps even the Witch-king himself –

Thandraug shook himself. He searched the area around the building and found the slight but still discernible marks left by the men Lord Aragorn had told to watch Suiadan. They led into the woods.

Thandraug broke into an awkward run.

* * *

Legolas did not know whether or not to laugh. He had intended to do no more than put up a token fight before he let the Men take him, but the trees, believing that some concealed injury made his reflexes slow, were interfering on their own account. The Rangers found themselves tripped by roots and bombarded by acorns. They were looking more and more alarmed with each passing second, although, to their credit, they did manage to get their blades dangerously close to Legolas more than once.

With an adroit move, he slipped around them into a relatively open area, where there was less chance of their being attacked as soon as they neared him. He hoped they would think he had done it because the trees were bothering him as well.

Evidently they did. They followed, their relief not entirely covering the air of scarcely-veiled menace that armed Rangers always managed to convey.

They attacked.

Legolas backed away, parrying. His hood had slipped, but his hair, fortunately, was hiding his ears. The trees were shouting warnings, but he ignored them. This was not the time.

Then one particular cry from the trees made him look up.

_No!_ he said urgently. _No, do not do that! Wait!_

The moment's distraction cost him. A blade came arcing through the air to his shoulder. Legolas took a hasty step away –

And stopped when he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"The less trouble you cause," Thandraug hissed, "the less _we_ will cause for you."

Legolas sheathed his knives in a movement so swift that it was over before Thandraug could react. Not even to find out what Aragorn had planned was he willing to risk dropping his knives and letting them gather damp and rust.

At once, the blade pressed harder. Legolas felt a drop of blood on his neck.

"I give you my word, I mean no harm," he said aloud.

"We will see." Thandraug nodded to one of the other men. "I left a torch there – light it. I will not feel safe until I can see him properly."

Legolas held up his hands to show that they were empty, and let one of the men pat him down for weapons. The small dagger up his right sleeve was found and confiscated, as was another one tucked into his belt. The slender throwing knives in his boots remained undetected.

"It would help if you would release me," Legolas said in as reasonable a tone as he could manage while on the verge of convulsive laughter. "Somebody observing might think that you mean harm –"

"I do mean harm," Thandraug snarled.

"But it would be wisest not to say that." Legolas cast an anxious glance at the trees that, although normally friendly enough to the Rangers, had begun rustling ominously at that last remark. "If – I only say _if_ – someone –"

"Someone? One of your friends?"

"No – I – that is –"

"You cannot be a Ringwraith," Thandraug whispered. "I do not sense that much evil –"

"A Ringwraith!" Legolas said, outraged. "I am no Ringwraith!"

"Then what –"

Before Thandraug could finish his question, there was a great crashing noise, as though half a dozen riders were approaching them at full tilt, accompanied by a sound that was too furious and dangerous to be described as a neigh.

"_Ai Elbereth_," Legolas breathed. "There will be no stopping him. I did try to warn you. At least drop your knife."

Thandraug shook him.

"What do you mean?"

And then the source of the noise burst through the trees.

Even at the best of times, Tuilinn was tall for a riding horse. Snorting, rearing, and charging as though he were in the midst of a battle with Legolas on his back urging him on, he looked about twice his usual size.

"_Daro!_" Legolas cried desperately. "_Baw, Tuilinn! Daro!_"

But where his master's safety was concerned, Tuilinn was not in the habit of taking orders. He ignored Legolas and made for Thandraug, who looked too shocked to move.

Realizing that the man would be trampled unless he did something, Legolas pushed him back and to one side so that he was between the Ranger and the charging horse.

"_Tuilinn, daro! Boe i ledhich!_"

Tuilinn nosed Legolas firmly aside and reared again. The Elf made a wild lunge and managed to close his fingers around a handful of Tuilinn's mane. He was shaken off at once. Thandraug finally overcame his shock enough to fall back a few paces. But a tree root tripped him and he went sprawling to the ground.

"The beast is mad!" he shouted. "Kill it – use one of the throwing knives. Quickly!"

"_No!_" Legolas protested. Then, since nobody appeared to paying the slightest attention to him, he stared around the clearing and muttered a few soft words.

The darkness that fell was absolute. The torch went out, and the trees, drawing themselves closer together, managed to blot out the moon and most of the stars.

"What manner of witchcraft is this?" Thandraug demanded, sounding horrified. "What _are_ you?"

"Please," Legolas gasped, still trying in vain to restrain Tuilinn, "please, if we can just discuss this like reasonable people, it will be much easier. I will gladly do what you ask – _saes, Tuilinn_ – but you are alarming my horse."

His tone reassured Tuilinn, if it did nothing else. The horse stopped prancing, snorted and lowered his head to nose at Legolas' hair. Then, reassured of the Elf's wellbeing, he began to crop the grass as though nothing had happened. But it was clear that he did not trust any of the Men, because he did not budge an inch from his master's side.

Thandraug's sigh was audible.

"We will do no harm to the horse if you will send it away and come with us, without making a fuss, to see Lord Aragorn. Now can you bring some light back?"

* * *

Legolas had pulled his hood up again. The men, one holding each of his arms, hauled him along with a distinct lack of gentleness. Legolas could not blame them. He did not attempt to tell them who he was. There was no reason for them to believe him, and every reason for them _not_ to believe him – he had entered the settlement under false pretences, after all.

"What made you so certain just now?" he asked Thandraug.

The Ranger seemed, for a moment, to be wondering whether or not to answer. When he finally spoke, it was with an air of distinct satisfaction.

"I had a letter from Suiadan – the _real_ Suiadan."

Legolas groaned.

"Letters! Always letters! First Saeldur and now your friend! Somebody ought to forbid the writing of letters to Ranger settlements."

Thandraug cast him a curious glance, but did not respond.

* * *

Aragorn got out of bed, wondering irritably why people were knocking on his door at this hour. He fumbled for his clothes, slipping into a tunic and a heavy cloak before he went to see who was outside.

He opened the door and stared.

There was practically a procession standing at the threshold. Thandraug was first, eyes agleam with triumph. Behind him stood Halbarad, who had clearly also been rousted from his slumber – his hair was tousled and he was shivering in the cold. The rear was brought up by Legolas, who had his hood pulled high – probably to hide his ears – and looked remarkably smug, considering that he was being held in what looked like a painful grip by the men on either side of him.

"This had better be good," he muttered.

"He was trying to escape!" Thandraug burst out furiously. "We caught him, though, before he could. And that monstrous animal of his nearly slaughtered us all – and he called darkness down upon us, by I know not what witchcraft. If he were not so clearly made of flesh I would believe him one of the Nine!"

Aragorn had to laugh at Halbarad's grin and Legolas' outraged expression.

"Well, since we know he cannot be one of the Nine, perhaps we can deal with this more calmly indoors. It will be far warmer, at any rate." He stepped back to let them enter. "I hope you have been gentle. It is more than my life is worth to return him injured."

The glare he got from Legolas only made him laugh again.

The Elf was dragged into the room by his two captors. They shoved him roughly into a chair and stood behind it, watching him in grim silence.

"I hope you have been enjoying our hospitality?" Aragorn said politely. "The food is to your liking? And so is the wine, I trust, although we lead a rough life here and we cannot match the Dorwinion of your Elven-halls."

"He is an _Elf_?"

For a moment Aragorn was startled – Legolas would have put up at least a token fight, and that would have been enough to identify his race. Then he remembered how little Thandraug travelled.

"He is an Elf," he confirmed calmly. "And one who is well known to me. The boys would not have suffered by his teaching. In fact, I am certain that they will, if anything, profit by it." He paused for emphasis. "I am sure he had a _very_ good reason for pretending to be Suiadan."

"_He_ called me Suiadan," Legolas muttered mutinously. "What else could I have done?"

"Do they not have the word 'no' in your land?" Aragorn smiled at Thandraug. "He is little more than a child by the standards of his people, Master Thandraug, and he is still fond of childish pranks. You will have to excuse him." Legolas looked even more furious than he had done at the suggestion that he was one of the Nazgûl. "He means no harm."

"Are you certain, my lord?"

"I know it beyond a doubt... But I have not even introduced you yet! Forgive me." He grinned at his friend, who, despite himself, smiled back. "Master Thandraug, this is Glavror. He is one of the Noldorin lords of Imladris," he lied cheerfully. "Despite the fact that he is still an Elfling, he is an accomplished warrior. I am certain that he will be happy to join you and your companions for a few flagons of ale and a discussion of battle-tactics tomorrow. You will be able to learn much from him."

And Aragorn smiled beatifically into Legolas' furious eyes.

* * *

"Ale? _Ale?_ It is bad enough that you consume that vile beverage –"

"You mean you do not like it?" Aragorn asked, pretending to be surprised. "I am so sorry, _mellon nîn_. I never realized!"

"And I am a Noldo, am I?"

"I had to say something."

"Yes, I quite understand. And now, _Lord Aragorn_, if you would care to step into the forest with me, _I_ have to say something to you."

"You will pardon me if I do not. I like my limbs unbroken."

Halbarad, who thus far had been listening to the argument and chuckling quietly to himself, finally broke in.

"One thing, Lord Aragorn. The Elf won."

"What?" Aragorn demanded. "How did he win? He got caught!"

"It is likelier that he let them catch him. And that is not the point, anyway. He is still in the settlement under a false name. It does not matter what the name is."

"_See?_" Legolas said, smirking. "I win."

"Of course you do not win! Halbarad is a fool."

"Halbarad is far wiser than his chieftain."

"We will see about it after you drink that ale. _Elves!_"

* * *

The End

* * *

**Sindarin Translations:**

_Daro!_ _Baw, Tuilinn! Daro! _– Stop! No, Tuilinn! Stop!

_Tuilinn, daro! Boe i ledhich!_ – Tuilinn, stop! You must go!

_Saes_ – Please

* * *

*returns Tuilinn to rightful owner*

*is hiding under bed*

What did you think? Good? Bad? Coming after me with armed-and-dangerous bowmen? Please review!


End file.
